Written in The Dust
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Duo hears a message on the radio and then the message written in dust...


Radio Preachers

                Heero opened the door to the new rental car. Duo hopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door. Heero closed his door more slowly and put the keys into the ignition of the mustang convertible.  

                "Man I can't wait to see the rest of the guys." Duo said smiling. 

Heero, not in the mood for talking, made some sort of noise and pulled the car out of the parking lot. 

"I mean it was real nice of Quatre to arrange this whole get together thing at his house." Duo continued. "We haven't seen the guys in over a year." Duo said quietly a minute later. 

"I still don't see why we need to get together with them." Heero said. Duo looked over at his friend and then back out the other side of the car. 

_"I'll never understand him."_ Duo thought. After a minute of uneasy silence Heero reached over and turned on the radio. Some preacher was going on about how God loved us all. 

_"It seems that's always what they're talking about."_ Heero thought. _"That and how we should repent and that we're all bad and we're going to hell someday. Well I'll tell you this,"_ Heero continued to himself, _"it can't be much worse than the hell I have to live in today…and every other day of my life."_ Heero reached over and turned off the radio, not feeling like finding any music.

Duo watched as Heero turned off the radio. Self-consciously he started biting a fingernail and thought about what little he had heard from the preacher on the radio. All of it was familiar. He had been taught it when he was young, but lately he had started to wonder, _"What is going to happen to me if I die?"_ Lately he had come close to dying; being a Preventer wasn't easy after all. Duo reached over and turned the radio back on.

Heero shifted his eyes off the road and to the radio as he heard the preacher once more. Heero made a sound but didn't move to turn off the radio. Duo took this as a good sign and listened more carefully. The station wasn't coming in as clear as it should so Duo could only catch glimpses of the message but from what he did hear he gathered that it was almost over. This was the part when the gospel was presented. Duo had heard it before; he had heard it all before. The preacher started praying and Duo bowed his head and closed his eyes partly out of habit and partly because he thought he should.

Heero turned and looked at Duo as he prayed along with the radio preacher. Heero shifted in his seat like a little child, waiting impatiently for the program to be over. Like it or not this made him a little uncomfortable and Heero did not like things that made him uncomfortable. When the program was over and some old hymn started playing Duo reached up and turned off the radio. After sitting for moment in silence Duo spoke,

"Heero, I'm a sinner." Duo said as if he was just now realizing it.

"Aren't we all?" Heero asked.

"Well yes but I never really thought about it before." Duo said.

"So then why bother now?"

"I don't know I just…I just don't know." Duo said sighing and dropping the whole conversation. Grateful, Heero concentrated on the road.

Duo stared at the cars as they passed. Suddenly a large truck cut in front of the small car and Heero braked and swore at the driver. Duo stared at the back of the truck, as it passed, written in the dirt on the back were the words, Jesus Saves.

Now Duo had heard about Jesus but being raised in a catholic church he was taught that you couldn't be saved by just believing in Jesus. But Duo began to wonder, 

"Heero, do you know who Jesus is?" Duo asked.

Heero was a little caught off guard, "Who?" He asked.

"Oh I guess not."

"I told you before that I don't believe in God."

"Why?"

Heero thought about this, "Well God was never there for me and I don't need his help, after all, I am the Perfect Soldier." 

Duo nodded thoughtfully. 

"Just give up all the God nonsense." Heero said.

_"But still…"_ Duo thought, _"what if there is a God and with all I've done I have to do something to make it right. What should I do?" _Duo began to pray, _"If you're there, I need help."_ Duo prayed silently. _"Please make it clear to me what I'm supposed to do. I need to be saved…I want to be saved."_

                                                                                                                                                Owari

Authors note: if you would like more information on this subject please contact me at Christian.m.hall@att.net I'm not saying that you have to believe the same thing I do I'm just not afraid to let others know where I stand.

Bishonen Chaser


End file.
